It is known that in an electronically controlled Jacquard machine the selection of a hook takes place by means of an electromagnet which is energized and attracts the flat spring hook at the moment at which the latter is raised by the underlying knife. During the attraction of said hook against the electromagnet housing a latch on the electromagnet housing passes through a slot in the hook. During the return of the knife a retracting spring, connected to the hook via the harness cord, ensures that this hook is drawn downwards. If it is selected, it is hooked firmly with its slot onto the latch on the electromagnet housing and thus remains up, which is the purpose of the selection of a hook. If the hook is not selected, it follows the return movement of the knife.
If now, as a result of too high tension in a warp end, the retracting spring of the harness cord, as a result of the friction is not able to pull the hook down, the latter does not become suspended from the latch on the electromagnet. The result of this is that faults occur in the fabric, due to the fact that restoration of the selection does not take place because the harness retracting spring is no longer supplying the required adjusting effort to the hook. The object of the invention is to provide a solution to this problem.